The Mayora Prince and His Strawberry Samurai
by Skittles Pie
Summary: HijiGin, and very few GinHiji, oneshots! Requests are accepted : Rated for language and smut :3 Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be used to boil the rice for the Hijikata and Gintoki Specials .


**A new drabble series? *gasp* :D I know, but this is going to be awesome~ You can just send me requests and I'll do them for you, but if not then they'll be pics I found of the hottest yaoi-couple online. Don't worry, I have them up on Photobucket, but I only upload a pic with a chapter so no early viewing ;) Like I said, all requests are accepted and if not, well, your loss *shrugs* Hope you like~ Link for the pic is at the bottom!**

**Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW~!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mayora Prince and His Strawberry Samurai<strong>

One: Never Take Strawberry Milk from Teenagers Who Attempt Assassinations on a Three-Hour Basis

_Serena-loves-Angst_

"Aah~ Why does today have to be so boring?" Gintoki groans to himself, not having the energy to do any dramatic gestures.

The kids are out, since they had specifically been requested for a job. He'd made sure the employer was okay, but it was just an old lady who needed some help for the day. She made it clear she liked "cute little delights who could do nothing wrong" compared to "lazy slobs".

"Why don't you just call Hijikata (you know, that bastard who should die?), danna?" A familiar voice suggests from the door.

Gintoki turns his head and sees Okita, the sleeping mask on his head contrasting with the bazooka slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Okita-kun, maybe I should. But why are you here?" He asks, picking his nose.

Okita strides in and lies down on the couch, "I need somewhere to sleep without being bothered." He replies, casually setting his bazooka down on the floor.

"Oi, this isn't a free place to sleep, you―" Gintoki starts.

Okita just raises the bazooka and aims it at him, yawning into his hand as if he's not about to blow someone up.

"Feel free to stay however long you'd like, valued customer." The silver-haired samurai changes his words immediately.

Okita smirks and places his bazooka down. He then takes out a small bottle; it's filled with pink liquid. "Hey, danna, want some?"

Gintoki looks at it and it's in his hands in a second, "Is it strawberry milk?" He asks, eyes sparkling and some drool ribboning out of his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Okita replies. Gintoki notices his tone and he gets a little suspicious, remembering that this is the teen who repetitively attempts assassination on a 3-hour basis. "It's not poisoned, danna." Okita says, knowing what he's thinking.

Gintoki blinks then shrugs, that explanation's good enough for him. He opens the bottle and downs it. He licks his lips, expression thoughtful. "Hm, it's sort've fruity… Pretty good, where did you get it?" He asks, but Okita's fallen asleep. He shrugs before leaving, going to go bother Hijikata.

Gintoki walks through Kabuki Chou, feeling a tingly sensation in his gut get stronger with every step he takes. Soon it's become an insatiable burn and he feels himself flush, feeling uncomfortably warm. _It's not that hot outside, is it?_ He thinks to himself. He doesn't notice it, but there are a lot of men and women staring lustfully after him…

* * *

><p>By the time Gintoki gets to the barracks, he has to drag himself Hijikata's office because of his aching need. He's sweating, and all thoughts of teasing the officer out of his head, more erotic thoughts replacing them and making his want and need worse.<p>

"Oi, oi, what are you…" Hijikata trails off as he sees Gintoki, eyes widening. Gintoki's untamable curls are flat, making him look much more attractive than usual. He's got a fine layer of sweat glistening on him, his usual maroon eyes are dark, and his chest is visibly rising and falling. It's not a wonder why so many people were staring after this sex-on-legs jack of all trades.

"You, me, bed, _now_." Gintoki pants out. Hijikata looks at his paperwork, then at Gintoki, and he doesn't waste time in getting up and dragging the irresistible man onto the bed (he'd gotten tired of all the late-nighters he'd pulled so he'd just moved his bed to his office).

"You know, it isn't fair how you have a bed and all poor ol' Gin-san only has a futon." Gintoki manages to say.

Hijikata snorts, "What happened to you anyways?" He asks, leaning down to lick some of the sweat off of the silver-haired man's neck. Hm, tastes saltier than usual…

Gintoki is barely able to stop the moan that spills from his lips, for some reason he's much more sensitive to things at the moment. Hijikata figures the same thing and grins, sharply nipping a particularly succulent sweet spot on Gintoki's neck before licking it, marking Gintoki as his. As he's doing this he slides his hands up Gintoki's body, settling on Gintoki's wrists, pushing them up above his head. He rocks his hips against the other's, thoroughly enjoying Gintoki's groan of pleasure.

"Doing that on purpose aren't you?" Gintoki accuses, not really sounding too threatening because he'd moaned in between. "Anyways, Okita-kun came a while ago, said he wanted to sleep for a while. He offered me some pink liquid that looked like strawberry milk, had some, and it tasted fruity." He then answers.

"Idiot." Hijikata says eloquently, much more focused on moving down to slip the kimono and shirt off the samurai. He leans down, sucking on one of Gintoki's nipples, nipping the rosy-pink nubs the same color as the silver-haired perm's favorite flavored milk.

"Hah~" Gintoki groans out, "B–Bastard!" He growls half-heartedly, but it's lost when Hijikata bites down hard on the nub. When a warm, callous hand starts rubbing at the one spot he needs it the most he pulls Hijikata up and kisses him roughly, tongues rubbing and teeth clashing. "Need you inside, _now_." He says, his eyes black and blown wide with lust. "_Please…_" He whines.

Hijikata feels something snap inside him by seeing the flushed and panting man who just looks oh-so irresistible and so damn _sexy_ begging him to fuck him.

Somehow, both of their pants and boxers are off magically, Hijikata reaches for the lube but Gintoki growls warningly and Hijikata blinks in surprise and suddenly he feels Gintoki's saliva-slick hands lube his cock hot. Gintoki gives a few tugs, earning some deep groans from Hijikata before pulling away. He then pulls the other down for a sloppy kiss before Hijikata lines up against his hole, thrusting into velvety walls that enclose around his erection quite tensely before relaxing forcefully. He moans at the same as Gintoki, starting to thrust in and out, Gintoki moving in time with the thrusts. Hijikata gropes and grasps the silver-haired man's weeping erection. Gintoki's moans become deeper and more frequent, feeling himself come closer to the edge. Hijikata deepens the kiss, and Gintoki feels his breath leave him. The addicting bittersweet tang of nicotine on the officer's tongue leaves Gintoki's taste buds wanting more and his lips tingly. He feels himself teetering on the edge and when Hijikata hits that one spot he feels an intense wave after wave of white-hot pleasure wash over him and he moans out like he's never moaned before. Only a few more well-aimed thrusts and he's cumming ribbons and threads all over his and Hijikata's tops. Hijikata himself cums after a few more thrusts.

The other pulls out, grabbing a towel from the bed-table (he's always prepared since he knows that Gintoki's not afraid to have sex anywhere) and wipes himself and Gintoki up.

"Baka, you got cum all over my uniform!" He growls at him.

Gintoki, finally feeling himself get back to normal, grins. "Want me to take care of that?" He asks seductively.

"As much as I'd _love_ that," Hijikata starts dryly, "it's dry-clean only." He tells him.

Gintoki pouts, sitting up. "But you have more though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's fine then." Gintoki says, sitting up and stretching. "Can I borrow a shirt?" He then asks.

"No," Hijikata answers tersely.

"Why not?" Gintoki asks, tilting his head for a cuteness factor.

"Because people will start asking questions, or even worse, they'll figure it out." He replies.

"But, Oogushi-_kun_~" Gintoki whines, hugging his waist and rubbing his face against his stomach. "It'll be just this time~ Please, _ne_~?" He pouts, looking up at him.

Hijikata makes the mistake of looking at him and he sighs, pink tinting his cheeks. "Fine."

"Yay~" Gintoki cheers, hopping out of the bed and putting on a pair of the discarded boxers and pants before going over to Hijikata's closet, picking out a white shirt.

Meanwhile Hijikata grabs his cigarette case and takes out one, lighting it with his mayo-shaped lighter. He then gets up and picks up his pants and boxers. _Wait, these are Gintoki's boxers._ He feels himself blush a little, _Bastard probably did it on purpose._ He decides, putting them on anyways. He turns and has to cover his nose at the sight, his shirt's too big for Gintoki. _What the hell? We're the same size! How the hell can that be too big for him? Why the fuck does this only happen in fanfictioooooon?_ He thinks despairingly.

"Oi, roll up those sleeves and tuck in that shirt." He tells him, hands still on his nose.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just do it, damnit!" He hisses.

Gintoki raises his hands in surrender and does it. "Well, I guess I should go now." He says. "I want to have a word with Okita-_kun_."

"Don't worry, danna. I know what you want to tell me." A voice says, the two turn to see Okita staring down at them from the ceiling, one of the ceiling panels removed.

Gintoki double-takes. "What? How long have you been there?" He asks him nervously.

Okita takes out a camera and Hijikata and Gintoki get oh-we're-in-deep-shit faces.

"Long enough," Okita answers. "Well, I'm going to go put this on the web, _ja ne_." He says, disappearing.

"_**MATTE!**_"

And that is why you should never take strawberry milk from teenagers who attempt assassinations on a three-hour basis.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was our lovely chapter~ The link is right here, you should be able to find it, if not review me! If you can't review, then PM!<strong>

**Remember to take out the spaces:**

s1154. beta. photobucket user/ Serena- loves- Angst/ media/ HijiGin- TakeMe. jpg. html


End file.
